ADMINISTRATIVE AND OUTREACH CORE: ABSTRACT The PANUC Administrative and Outreach (Admin) Core has overall responsibility for scientific direction and leadership of our integrated and collaborative multi-site and multidisciplinary center of excellence for research and training. The Center Director and Administrator, in full collaboration with the Advisory Committees and Executive Committee, coordinate and integrate PANUC components, activities, and resources in pursuit of our vision of precision medicine for cognitive impairment in PD. Our Admin Core innovates by seamlessly linking of all major PD-focused research, clinical, outreach, and education efforts in the Pacific Northwest: PANUC, PD Biomarker Program (U01 NS082137), Northwest PD Research Education and Clinical Center (PADRECC), Parkinson's Center of OR, Parkinson's Genetic Research (PaGeR), UW Medicine Memory & Brain Wellness Clinic, and WA PD Registry. The Admin Core actively supports PANUC's mission to train the next generation of PD researchers by promoting the academic careers of trainees and junior faculty as well as focusing established investigators on precision medicine for cognitive impairment in PD. It promotes productive interactions with local, national, and international investigators and research programs focused on PD as part of PANUC's goal to be an effective point of information for investigators and the general public. In addition, the Admin Core ensures that all PANUC investigators and trainees are knowledgeable and fully compliant with human subject, animal welfare, scientific integrity, and NIH, university, VA, and State of Washington or Oregon conduct of scientific research policy requirements.